Juan Santiago (Michael Saucedo)
| death cause = | occupation = Singer | title = | residence = Puerto Rico | parents = Miguel Morez Lily Corinthos (deceased) Armando Santiago (adoptive) Marcus Taggert (guardian) | siblings = Baby Boy Corinthos (maternal half; deceased) | spouse = Becky Santiago (married)Stated on Nov 25, 2013. | romances = Emily Quartermaine (dated; deceased) Alison Barrington (kissed; deceased) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Hernando Rivera (maternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Gabrielahttp://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2014/gh-trans-05-27-14.shtml Santiago (adoptive; deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Sabrina Santiago (adoptive paternal; deceased) Gabriel Santiago (deceased) Teddy Rivera (adoptive paternal once removed) | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Juan Santiago was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was the biological son of Miguel Morez and Lily Rivera Corinthos and the adopted son of Armando Santiago. Casting He was played by Valentino Moreno from 1994 to 1995, and then by Michael Saucedo from 1999 to 2001. It was announced on October 23, 2013 that Saucedo would be returning to GH. He appeared for one episode, on November 25, 2013. On March 28, it was announced he would be returning to GH. http://abc.soapsindepth.com/2014/04/juans-back-on-gh.html#more He returned on June 16, 2014. Background He dated Emily Bowen-Quartermaine. He also is a singer who has a recording contract at L&B Records that is ran by Ned Ashton and his ex-wife Lois Cerullo and her friend Brenda Barrett. He is also the son of one of Sonny's wives, Lily Rivera-Corinthos and singer Miguel Morez. Juan left Port Charles in 2001 for South America. Storylines In 2012, a new character named Sabrina Santiago, who is a nurse at General Hospital, during a conversation with Elizabeth Webber reveals that she (Sabrina) is the adoptive cousin of Juan Santiago, which reveals her last name. Sabrina reveals that Juan was the one who encouraged her to join the nursing program at General Hospital. On November 25th 2013, Juan showed up at Felix' and Sabrina's apartment to give Sabrina her mother's wedding dress. He tells Elizabeth that he is married to a wonderful woman named Becky (In real life, Michael Saucedo is married to Rebecca Herbst, the actress who plays Elizabeth). Juan then leaves town to go back on his singing tour. On June 16, 2014, Juan came back to support his cousin, Sabrina and to attend her son, Gabriel's funeral. He also invites her to come back to Puerto Rico with him to heal and she takes him up on his offer. Crimes Committed *Ran away from home 1999 Health and Vitals *Admitted to a alcohol rehab program *Nearly died of alcohol poisoning and admitted to a detox program 2000 Family tree References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Juan Santiago Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional singers and musicians Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional celebrities